villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electrocutioner (Arkhamverse)
Electrocutioner is one of the eight assassins and a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins. He is voiced by Steve Blum, who also voiced Killer Croc in the same series. History The Eight Assassins Lester Buchinsky, also known as Electrocutioner, is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (Joker ) to assassinate Batman for 50 million dollars. Electrocutioner is seen in the video feed, he shocked one of Black Mask's mobsters with his shock gloves before recieving an envelope. Buchinsky first appeared in the fighting pit of Penguin's ship, ''Final Offer, ''as he prepares to confront Batman, who came to find Penguin. As they exchange words, Batman instantly knocked out the Electrocutioner as he taunted Batman by kicking him in the face. After defeating more of Penguin's thugs, Batman left the arena as he couldn't find Buchinsky of any use. Some time later, Lester recovered and sent a message to Batman claiming he'll return. Batman contacts Alfred Pennyworth to isolate the signal of Electrocutioner's shock gloves to track down Lester. Death Later, at the Royal Gotham Hotel, Lester was called at a meeting alongside the other assassins by Joker at the penthouse 30 floors up. Batman followed the electromagnetic pulse of his gloves to a hotel penthouse where the remaining assassins were meeting with the Joker. At the meeting, after having his cell phone video game interrupted, he asked Joker who he was, unaware of his unsurpation of Black Mask's identity. As a result of his rudeness and the fact he was unsuccessfull in killing Batman, Joker kicked Lester out of the window and he fell to his death 30 floors below. Batman then took the Shock Gloves from his corpse. Quotes *"You just saved me a lot of trouble coming here, Bat-Man." *"ARE YOU READY!?" *"I know. Intimidating, arn't I?" *"I ain't here to talk. I'm here to kick your ass." *"You're about to be taught a lesson of pain." *"Name yourself after an animal, and you're gonna get eaten." *"This fight'll be two hits; me hitting you and you hitting 50,000 Volts." *"Black Mask must be outta his mind to put 50 million on your head." *"Just think of me as a bat zapper. Now, come to the light." *"Shocking, isn't it, Batman?" Trivia *The scar on the left side of Electrocutioner's face was a Lichtenberg figure, which suggested that he had electrocuted himself with the Shock Gloves at one point. Coupled with his arrogance, and his past as a pit fighter, it was likely that Electrocutioner did not make the Shock Gloves himself. *Unlike in the comics, where Electrocutioner wore a black and orange costume, he instead wore a metallic armored suit instead. He also didn't wear a mask, which would have been useful to protect his face and prevent him from being easily defeated by Batman. *Electrocutioner was the only assassin to die in the main story of Origins. He was also the only assassin to not have a true boss battle with Batman(during his'arrogance and underestimate Batman). Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Supervillains Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Legacy Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Relief